User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/JRR S1 E3: High noon showdown
Well it’s me the endless and here today round of fighters Rick Cartman And McCree. McCree and Rick will be at 8-C and Now onto the summary Story Rick was just another cowboy living in the ol' west. He kept his hat up and had a stare that scared even the sheriff of his town. However, after getting himself in a freak train wreck, ol' Rick was never the same. See, back in his town there was a mad scientist who personally believed he could save Rick's life. And he did! Of course, Rick's left arm was missing and was replaced with a mechanical arm that turned into a large revolver. With this new fangled arm, Rick went about commitin' crimes left and right. He robbed this here bank and that there bank and was all around unstoppable. Until of course one fateful day. The sheriff finally had enough courage to try and take this criminal out. Rick got read to draw, when suddenly his revolver arm malfunctioned, causing it to explode. ... . . . . . . Rick didn't survive. Personality Rick believes he can get whatever he wants as his revolver is well capable of taking down his foes. However, with this nature Rick often gets into trouble if the first bullet does not land. Rick also considers everyone around him trash just because he believes he is the strongest. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Rick Cartman Origin: 5555thExplosionMage's mind Gender: Male, Revolver Age: Unknown Classification: Cowboy, Revolverman, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Unlimited Ammo Attack Potency: Building level (With a single shot, Rick destroyed a Saloon cause the people there were "pissin' him off" Speed: Athlete (Faster than the average human) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ (Punched down a wall) Durability: Room level (The revolver's malfunction left a hole the size of an average room) Stamina: Extremely High (Rick ran for 3 weeks on end in order to get to one of the richest towns in the west) Range: Across a town with his revolver arm. Arms length in melee. Standard Equipment: Revolver arm Lotsa money Intelligence: Pretty Low (MONEYMONEYMONEYMONEYMONEY) Weaknesses: Revolver arm can malfunction, Rick usually relies on one shot to get the job done Jesse McCree was originally a member of the Deadlock Gang, a group of notorious criminals who specialized in trafficking illegal firearms and military hardware to other organizations around the Southwestern United States. In an Overwatch sting operation at Route 66, McCree was captured alongside several other gang members. Overwatch was impressed with his skills and gave him the option of becoming a member of its Black Ops division, Blackwatch, rather than going to prison. He accepted, and began to serve with training from Gabriel Reyes. When Overwatch began to decline and Blackwatch's rebellion was beginning, McCree opted to leave Overwatch and cut off all contact with its members. He resurfaced after its collapse as a mercenary. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, High 8-C with firearms Name: Jesse McCree Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Former Member of the Deadlock Gang, Former Member of Overwatch, Vigilante, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Gunslinger, Can stun foes with his Flashbang Grenades Attack Potency: Wall level physically (As a former professional soldier, he should be at least this strong; scaling from Tracer), Large Building level with firearms (His bullets can penetrate the armor of individuals as tough as Reinhardt and Winston, the latter of whom withstood blows that could level skyscrapers) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Was a highly-trained member of Overwatch and can draw a bead on its fastest members) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Large Building level (Can withstand brief amounts of fire from other heroes, including the likes of Reaper and Widowmaker, who nearly incapacitated Winston) Stamina: High (Can endure entire firefights without getting winded and casually hangs out on top of a train moving at 640 km/h with the wind whipping in his face) Range: Several meters with Flashbangs, Several dozen meters with the Peacemaker Standard Equipment: His six-shooter, the Peacemaker, Numerous flashbang grenades Intelligence: As a former member of Overwatch's Black Ops Division, McCree is an expert in the arts of assassination, infiltration, and interrogation. His incredible skill with a six-shooter attracted Overwatch's attention long before he joined up with the organization. He is able to accurately take down targets in the midst of holding hostages while crashing through a window of a train moving at 640km/h and even in near total darkness and is able to fire six killing shots at six different targets within his line of sight in less than a second. He is also pragmatic, stunning foes with flashbang grenades before putting a bullet between their eyes if he feels outmatched. However, due to his desire to atone for his past actions, he prefers to avoid getting innocents caught in the crossfire and will go the extra mile to protect them. Weaknesses: McCree refers to avoid having innocents caught in the crossfire, He presumably has a finite amount of ammunition and his Peacemaker can only hold six rounds at a time, Deadshot leaves him vulnerable as he lines up the perfect shot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Peacemaker: McCree prefers to use his trusty six-shooter one-handed, firing perfectly accurate rounds powerful enough to penetrate heavy armor without much difficulty. Although he fires these rounds slowly in game, Train Hopper shows that he's able to fire these rounds rapidly with no loss of precision. Fan the Hammer: McCree eschews accuracy and quickly fans the hammer of the Peacemaker to rapidly release a volley of shots that can down all but the most heavily armored opponents instantly but suffers from severe spread due to the recoil generated by firing the gun so many times in rapid succession.. He most frequently uses this in close combat should a foe try to close the gap between them, preferably after nailing them with a flashbang grenade. Combat Roll: McCree ducks low to the ground and tumbles to avoid enemy fire, using this time to quickly reload the Peacemaker for another volley. Flashbang: McCree throws a flashbang grenade that quickly detonates after flying a short distance, leaving his foes dazed and immobile sitting ducks for rounds from the Peacemaker. Deadeye: McCree slows down and takes his time to line up the perfect shot(s) before drawing to unleash a flurry of bullets to quickly end all of his targets with a single fatal shot each. However, during this time his Peacemaker is kept in its holster, leaving him vulnerable if his foes attacks from outside McCree's line of sight. Now with that done onto the results The winner is.........McCree and here why in a series of categories Speed Well Rick is at athletes speed while McCree has Subsonic with hypersonic reactions so I give the round to McCree Rick:0 McCree:1 Strength First lifting strength McCree lifting strength is unknown while for and Rick also is strength. Next striking strength for Rick he punched down a wall so he Wall level and McCree is also wall level. So overall it a tie Rick:2 McCree:3 Weapons and standard equipment McCree flash bangs, his six-shooter, and Peacemaker while Rick just has his revolver arm which can malfunction. So due to better weapons that not malfunction so I give the round to McCree Rick:2 McCree:4 Intelligence Rick Intelligence is pretty low so he can be easily trick and McCree would be around Average for book smarts and geniuse in combat smarts. The round goes to McCree Rick:2 McCree:5 Durability Well McCree can survive small building hits while Rick can die from a room attack. The round goes to McCree Rick:2 McCree:6 Stamina Rick can run for 3 weeks and McCree can go on for a whole gunfight. By a landslide the winner of the round goes to Rick Rick:3 McCree:6 Destructive Capabilities/Attack potency Well both building level but barely I give it to McCree since his building feat was about High 8-C So barely just barely I give the round to McCree Rick:3 McCree:7'' Range Well I give the round to Rick since a bullet can go the distance of a town which to mean it could be miles while McCree is at nomal range. So the round goes to Rick Rick:4 '''McCree:7 Weakness Well I Say the winner is Rick due to his low intelligence and Revolver arm can malfunction which could cause him to die. The round goes to Rick. Rick:4 McCree:8 Results Well it even though Rick has the Range and stamina advantage he was just outclassed everywhere else you name it Speed,Intelligence,DC,Durability,And weapons and also the flash bangs Grenades could distract Rick and gat some shots on him which Rick can’t do, so in the end Rick should have Jesse left McCree alone. The winner is McCree! Winner:McCree https://i.ytimg.com/vi/HXdq64LpuHk/maxresdefault.jpg'' '+++Basically owns all the stat advantages ' '''+Faster +Smarter +More durable +Better DC +Better weapons +Flash bangs can distract Rick ' ='Strength –Worse Range –Less stamina ' '''Loser:Rick Cartman ' '''++Better stamina +Better Range ='Strength' –––––––Outclassed everywhere else Next time on JRR Ice *Show a outline of Andrew* Sometimes just ain’t nice *shows a shioilet of kula diamond* And you could die from it Kula diamond vs Andrew Category:Blog posts